


Best Diaper Boy Stories I have found

by DLdaddy



Series: Best Stories online [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom, Original Work, Unconditional Love - Fandom, big boys can wear diapers, growing up gay - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Acting, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedwetting, Big Brothers, Birthday Presents, Boy Love, Boy Scouts, Boyfriends, Boypussy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Butt Plugs, Camping, Cock Cages, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousins, Crib, Daddy Kink, Diaper Sex, Diaper punishment, Diapers, Elementary School, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father Figure, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, High School, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Internet, Light Bondage, Links, Little Brothers, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Messy, Middle School, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Modeling, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Pacifier - Freeform, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pants wetting, Peace, Piss Play, Rimming, Road Trips, Role Models, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Small Penis, Soiled Diapers, Spanking, Story links, Stress Relief, Summer Camp, Summer Vacation, Teen Baby, Teen Boys, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Watersports, baby bottles, babying elements, bedwetter, big boys treated like little boys, boy/boy, comfort babying, daddy/son - Freeform, diaper boys, diaper lover, diaperboy, easy going, family visits, gay boys, grade schooler, horny boys, horny grade schooler, little boys, man/boy - Freeform, preteens in diapers, regressed to a toddler, scouting, soother, tbdl, teens in diapers, treated like a toddler, young boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLdaddy/pseuds/DLdaddy
Summary: Stories about boys in diapers.  They range from lil boys, age 5ish,  to teens.Some are sexual in nature (gay boys) and some are not.  This is a list of the links I have found, and I want to share with others that love stories about boys, esp in diapers.  Be it sexual or not.  The first  7-10 or so stories listed in chapter 1 include some very HORNY boys!!!  (...)   ...    I will try to start the list off in each chapter with Horny Diaper Boys having fun with each other or a Daddy.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Best Stories online [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178591
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Hot diaper boys, having fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this list about about boys wearing diapers. They could have bladder issues, are bedwetters, like or want diapers, or are being forced to wear because of accidents or behavior issues. Includes Diaper Punishment and Age regression as well.
> 
> These boys are all School aged, ie, 5-15ish. Some of the stories do have a very sexual theme to them, but many do not. They are just about a boy or boys exploring the wonders of being diapered again, how it affects his daily activities, and how his family, friends and others react. Whether the diapers are either by choice, or forced into diapers again, they all learn that there are positives about them, and as with everything else in life, some negatives they have to learn to deal with as well.

ENJOY these Fun Stories of Boys having fun and enjoying life and what makes them happy...

Scouting Silas. ..... This is a touching story of a boy that is afraid to go scouting and do sleepovers because of his diapers. He finds that he is not alone in his need and desires. Thru his journey he helps others realize how important it is to be happy with yourself and to love yourself for whom you are. He further finds Love, while som might say a young boy can not understand love, but is so wrong, as children understand emotions and accept them for what they are, so much better than adults do. It is posted on 2 sites, (nifty and AO3, but I am only sharing the AO3 link here, as you can read or download the entire story much easier.) Enjoy  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735175

Mark Mellow Malcom. ..... A sweet story about a very young boy and his rough past that he has had to suffer thru. He finally finds a loving foster home to grow up in and a Daddy that loves him. He also learns that because he needs diapers at night and partly during the day, he is not useless, lazy or a filthy animal, but instead he is a wonder sweet loving boy that can be loved and accepted for whom he is, a gay diaper boy.  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/young-friends/mark-mellows-malcolm/

Rhythm in My Bones. .... A touching story of a boy that finds a "daddy" that will love and accept him for the bedwetting and diaper needing boy he is. He learns what true love is and that he is a wonderful special boy. He further learns that it is not what you wear, your sexuality, or what you enjoy doing, that defines you. It your heart and how much love you have for yourself and others that defines you. Being a good friend is a talent that is not easy but the rewards are off the chart!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676147

Foster Child... ..... A very sweet and touching story of a boy that is stuck in foster care, and wants to be wanted and loved. He finally gets a daddy that accepts him and his wetting issues. He also finds a best friend that loves him and cares about him for whom he is too. He finds love and joy. He learned and got Unconditional Love, which every BOY deserves. (ongoing story..)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/225092343-foster-child

Mattie's New Life... ... A great story about how a boy recovers after a terrible accident that claimed his family. He finds friends that accept him for whom he is, including his need (and liking) his diapers. He finds love and best friends. His friends are horny and they accept him for the Gay Diaper boy he is. What what do they enjoy??? This will have you laughing, smiling and crying. This author is very good and has several great stories. More will me in my upcoming lists...  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/young-friends/matties-new-life/ 

Cor's Adventures. ...... (the 1st part) A 12 yr old boy (Cor) sees an older boy (13 yr old Brodie) getting his diaper changed and it sparks many questions, and interests in him, including his feelings for other boys. He learns a lot about himself, but also how easy it is to be manipulated when your desires/lust are guiding you... But he is very happy with his choices and the outcome.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319094

Summer Camp.. ..... A 14 yr old boy goes off to a summer camp, but learns it is not your normal summer camp. Did his parents send him to this for a reason? What happens when he gets home or will he even want to go home now???  
https://efmorris.wordpress.com/summer-camp/

Whole will stuff Porcelain dolls, Part 2. ..... This is a story of a boy that is raised in a different lifestyle TO help him behave better he is treated to regular soundings. Because of this it is then determined that Diapers might be a good way to help control his behavior and attitude.....  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647527

Summertime is for Babies. ..... What happens when a 14 yr old goes to spend the summer at his Aunts house while his parents are out of the country. Why does he start to wet the bed? Worst is how will he tell his cousin and his new friend??? What happens after the wetting gets worst? Enjoy great author.  
https://efmorris.wordpress.com/summertime-is-for-babies/

Across the Road. ... A new family moves in next to Jamie's house. They have 3 very active and happy boys. However they are very loving boys and very happy in their lives, Jamie is also interested in the family dynamics. Esp the baby brother, 8 yr old Timmy. Be it his Diapers, or Pacifier that is secured around the boys face to keep it in his mouth and him being the happy baby brother. What is Jamie feeling and wanting to do with these new friends??  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/stories/Unknownwriter/Across_The_Road.html 

Diaper Boy... What happens when you find out your best friend is a diaper boy and wears pampers still. Are you the kind and caring friend that will not tease him and offer to try them out too so he feels better? Find out what happens in this multi part story that is so sweet and cute!!! Author has many good things on his page... https://www.deviantart.com/wixliux/gallery/70195168/some-stories  
https://www.deviantart.com/wixliux/art/Diaper-boy-part-1-754209275 

The Training Pants. .... Why would a 14 yr old look at training pants at a yard sale? Why are they his size? Why does he buy them? What happens when he starts to wear them. He realizes that he is feeling different. But why? He feels much happier. What does his best friend think? (HERE is the link to ALL his great stories. https://efmorris.wordpress.com/?s=   
https://efmorris.wordpress.com/the-training-pants/

Youth Pack. A very touching story (still ongoing) about 2 boys and the friendship that builds between them, even with a few yrs age difference. The fact that one needs diapers does not deter his new friend from being the best friend he can be. This shows what true friendship is, and how if a boy is raised right, he can be accepting and loving and caring to others. Truly a fun story!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890630

Selfish Babies.... Twin brothers can not seem to get along. So to help them learn how to love and respect each other as well as themselves and the family in general, the parents decide to treat them how they are acting, like babies/toddlers. This is a shock to the boys, in several way, some they never expected...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118633

The Sleepover. (yes there are several different stories by this name...) What happens when you have a sleepover at a friends and it does not go the way you thought it would. What do you do when he has a pacifier, and you know you want it and more...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/245344458-the-sleepover

The Suprise. A boy gets a very loving and special suprise for his 15th Birthday from his loving and caring parents. But is it what he really wanted or is he stuck with someone else's desires and special present. How does it affect his family, friends and more??? Does he learn to be happy with whom he is accept the love and dedication his parents have for him???  
https://efmorris.wordpress.com/the-surprise/

You will ALWAYS be my Little Brother. Two brothers live together, and try to stay together. However because of the trouble 13 yr old Ben is getting into there is a high chance that they will split up and him placed into fostercare. To prevent this from happening, Jake decided he will do anything to keep them together and protect his little brother. Very good story. Still being updated.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/244759106-you%27ll-always-be-my-little-brother

Just Between Them.... A story of an older brother taking control of his younger brother. In it he uses his brother for his pleasure, but does pleasure his bro as well. He decided he wants him to be his Baby Bro again and puts him back into diapers and they do so many NAUGHTY things together.. (ongoing story)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441905

Nolan Diapered on the Road. Its Nolan's 12th Bday. He is excited. Also he is moving cross contry with his mom and little brother. His bother is still a bedwetter. But his mom decided to make it much easier for the drive, by having 2 little diaper boys. Besides saving on pit stops, it greatly helps with behavior of the boys. Find out what happens on the trip...  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/art/Nolan-Diapered-on-the-Road-651449253

Danny's Stepdaddy. Danny's life is changing now that he has a step daddy. This includes how he is treated, so that he behaves better. He is not happy about the footed Pjs and diapers but he knows it is what is best for him deep down. Find out what happens in this family, and how his step sister plays a role.  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/art/Danny-s-Stepdaddy-809313897

Your old enough to own a toy snail.... A cute little story about how happy a boy is to be daddies baby. Enjoy!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257107

Bullied into Diapers. What happens when a smart 10 yr old is in 6th grade and has an accident that causes some bladder damage? Just you wait and see... Cute short story.  
https://www.wattpad.com/979639140-bullied-into-diapers-school-again

A Shared Interest. 2 young boys in grade school become friends and the fact that one wears diapers is something the other is very interested by. What will happen?? Read to find out what fun they get into. (https://www.deviantart.com/blackestknight049/gallery/57219138/a-shared-interest ..(To see all 3 parts)  
https://www.deviantart.com/blackestknight049/art/A-Shared-Interest-Part-1-572886220  
https://www.deviantart.com/blackestknight049/art/A-Shared-Interest-Part-2-609692009  
https://www.deviantart.com/blackestknight049/art/A-Shared-Interest-Part-3-658245566

A School Thing. What happens when an orphan at a Boarding school gets sick and has to wear diapers 24/7 because of the illness? How does he deal with it and how do his friends???  
https://www.deviantart.com/rye-the-plant/art/A-School-Thing-446659179

Ryan's Camping Trip. What happens when your camping trip you have looked forward too so much, changes and you are no longer the big boy (11 yr old) you were??? How does it feel to be a little boy again? And what about his friend??? (2 parts)  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/art/Ryan-s-Camping-Trip-Part-I-816636832  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/art/Ryan-s-Camping-Trip-Part-II-816636850

Lucas Diapered at 13. When mom refuses to leave Lucas overnight at home, he has to go to the babysitters house. Mom knows that means that Lucas will be diapered, and she is ok with that as its the Babysitters rules at his home. Besides its good for here little boy at times. Learn out what happens to Lucas.  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/art/Lucas-Diapered-at-Thirteen-638279323

An Updated Medical Record. What happens when student hack into the middle school computer and change the records for one of their friends? They say he needs to be in diapers for school and that he must wear them. Find out what happens and how long he has to wear them for, or if he ever gets out of them...  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/art/An-Updated-Medical-Record-811708512

Diaper Bedwetting Problem. What happens to a 10 yr old when his parents go off on a summer work trip, and his 16 yr old brother is left in charge. Well Big brother is not going to put up with extra laundry, esp wet sheets or clothes. Thus its back to diapers for the little baby brother. What does his friend say???? (check out his other stories and reading lists...)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/180174561-diaper-bedwetting-problems

Diaper Boy's Big Brother. Trevor is a small teen that has to wear diapers. He has had a rough life, but he finds a friend and that helps him deal with his abuse and life as a diaper boy at school. (check out his other stories as well)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/246921247-diaper-boy%27s-big-brother

My Little Diaper boy. A boy that has desires for diapers and being a Teen baby is found out by his mom. At first she freaks but soon both realize it is what is best for him. Esp since he is gay and sexually active and she is worried about his safety. Now whom will she hire to babysit him when she has to go out? his BF??? (this is in several parts, so I will list 2 links. There might be more. than just the 2 posts. If you see more please let me know.)  
https://www.deviantart.com/vevoman/art/my-little-diaper-boy-257806590  
https://www.deviantart.com/vevoman/art/my-little-diaper-boy-chapters-3-7-287016606

The Training. A Mom decided that her boys should still be in diapers or pullups. As with so many boys, they just seem to behave better and do better in school when they are diapered. Check out the different chapters and see what happens.  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/gallery/65123299/the-training  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/art/The-Training-712593520 (Part 1)

Pajama Day. What happens when a Freshman is a bedwetter and wears diapers to bed, and is made to wear his entire bedtime outfit to school on Pajama Day. Diapers and lil kid pjs and all. His friend is shocked and tries to help him, but the diapers must stay on. So what happens...  
https://www.deviantart.com/fingerfish/art/Pajama-Day-816676224

Christians Diaper Humiliation. What happens when a high school boy is forced into diapers and treated like a baby. Esp when his mom is told it is all his choice to wear and use the diapers.  
https://www.writing.com/main/view_item/item_id/1972216-Christians-Diaper-Humiliation-part-1

The Babysitters. When a boy gets an "f" on his report card his mom freaks out on him for his grades and behavior lately. She says he was better behaved when he was 2, and they knew where he was and whom he was with. And then tells him that for the rest of the school year, he will be treated as a 2 yr old. Diapers, Crib and all. Find out what happens and how his behavior and grades do now.  
https://www.deviantart.com/cool0127/art/The-Babysitters-Ch-1-5-91524103

Age Regression Stories.  
These are boys, teens and adults regressed to little kids,( toddlers or even babies) and most back in diapers. Check them out. They are really cute and a lot of fun......  
https://efmorris.wordpress.com/?s= Boys/Teens regressed to little boys/toddlers/babies.. Enjoy  
https://www.deviantart.com/arstories/gallery/71955095/big-bro-to-kid-bro  
https://www.deviantart.com/arstories


	2. More fun Diaper Boy Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of links to Diaper BOY related Stories. More will be coming when I can.

Enjoy Part 2. More to be added later. 

The Sleepover...... Yet another diaper boy story with this name, but this one is well worth reading. A new boy makes friends with boy in his class. He is invited for a sleepover, but he has a secret and he is afraid his new friend will freak out on him... This is his first ever sleepover and he is scared!  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/adult-youth/the-sleepover/

The Camping Trip.. . When a Father, his young son and his new best friend go camping they meet another boy that is a lot like them, But he is hurting because he feels unwanted, and unloved and just wants to have friends that wont tease him.  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/adult-youth/camping-trip/ 

What Families are for. This is a loving story of a Diaper boy that finds love. He sees his loving family grow and more diaper boys as his brothers.  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/bisexual/adult-youth/what-families-are-for/

Babysitting Bradley What happens when the Neighbor's son is asked to babysit for a single dad and his diaper wearing gradeschooler? You got to read it to see it...  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/adult-youth/babysitting-bradley/

Jealous Brother. What happens when the young bro keeps teasing his older brother because he needs diapers? Why is he teasing him when he knows he will be punished for it???  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/incest/jealous-brother.html

Across the Road. A very cute and fun story. 13 yr old Jamie meets his new neighbors, that have 3 boys. He is shocked to see one of the boys wearing diapers. The boy seems to like Jamie and can tell he is a very kind boy. But what does this family have that he is longing for?  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/stories/Unknownwriter/Across_The_Road.html

Secrets and Lies 3 boys sneak into a old building. They find 2 very interesting rooms that get their interests and desires attention. They come back to enjoy the rooms, and find what makes them happy.  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/stories/Unknownwriter/Secrets_and_Lies_A.html

Bailey and Uncle John. A boy sees his parents killed. He lives after the attacker tried to kill him. He is now having accidents after he gets to go home to live with his Uncle John. How does they deal with his bladder issues???  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/incest/bailey-and-uncle-john.html

Joeys New Father. 11 yr old Joey is happy to finally have a dad. But now that he has a dad, how will he handle any problems or accidents around the house? How does he help Joey be a happy boy?  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/urination/joeys-new-father.html

Three Diapered Amigos. 3 best friends have a lot of fun, and enjoy their diapers. Their adventure will keep you smiling as you enjoy them. They ahve been best friends for 5 yrs, since they met in Kindergarden.  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/urination/the-three-diapered-amigos/

The Babysitter... 13 yr old Joseph decides maybe he should have a babysitter. But he has no idea what he is in for with his desires...  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/stories/Unknownwriter/The_Babysitter.html 

Strange Thoughts. After playing Doctor a few years earlier. A boy decided to do some online searching, about different things he is thinking about. What he finds is eye opening.  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/stories/Unknownwriter/Strange_Thoughts.html

Starting Out.. After a terrible House fine, 14 yr old Joe ends up moving in with distant relatives. He finds some clothes and decides to try them on, but his Cousins see it and use it to their advantage.  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/stories/Unknownwriter/Starting_Out.html

The New Little Brother.. Jim is a teen and gets busted for stealing. As his punishment and way to change his life aroudn he agrees to be his Cousins Little Brother. But he did not realize how different Teen wants and needs are compared to a little boy.  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/stories/Unknownwriter/The_New_Little_Brother.html

The Sleepover that Changed Me. Jacob is 13 and has a very hard time making friends. When he starts 8th grade he makes 2 special friends. He goes to a sleepover and his life changes forever. He finds his true happiness and can love himslef for whom he is. (currently being updated)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/260199664-the-sleepover-that-changed-me

Michael in Diapers. 13 yr old Michael is a pretty good. But when he is not behaving and focusing in school, his mom decides that maybe he will behave and do better in school is he is diapered. Now how does this affect his daily life and his friendships...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/220242337-michael-in-diapers

A Different Kind of Love. Story of a lonely teen whom is a bedwetter and punished/beaten for it by his abusive father because he needs diapers. He likes his diapers and wants to be babied, but not by his abusive father.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/103374186-a-different-kind-of-love

Diapered Stay.. 12 yr old brothers are spending a few weeks at a babysitter while their parents are having a special trip to Mexico. The rules are strict, and that includes if you wet the bed, or lie about it. Find out what happens when they wake up in a soaked bed in the middle of the night.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/163240684-diapered-stay

Matt in Diapers, because of John. A 13 yr old boy goes on vacation with is bestfriend. However there seems to be some accidents and they lead to blaming each other. What will happen?? (2 parts)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/209538338-matt-in-diapers-because-of-jhon  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/227133984-matt-in-diapers-because-of-jhon-part-2

Chad, 7 yr old gets put back in diapers.. Chad is 7 and has to go pee, but held it too long and had to wet his pants because he could not find the potty. Because of this, he is put back in diapers because of his accident so that he does not have more accidents. But its not so bad...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/187747231-chad-is-7-years-old-and-gets-put-in-diapers

The BET. What happens when a 14 yr old closet TB has his best friend over for a sleep over and makes a special bet with him. One can only image what 2 special boys will get up to.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/213687050-the-bet

Noah the Bedwetter. Noah is 10 and is wetting the bed. He is scared as to what his 2 best friends will think of him. He had no idea what would end up happening. Enjoy  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/168582566-noah-atwood-the-bedwetter-fanfic

A Sleepover Dream that Turned Real. What happens when you go to a friends house with your lil bro and find out your friend and his lil bro wear diapers to bed because they wet the bed. What do you think and feel?? Your lil bro is diapered and you say you dont need one, but is that true??  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/200765089-a-sleepover-dream-that-turned-to-reality

Diapered kids. 3 young children are kept in diapers and this is some of their adventures.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/230082833-diapered-kids

Friends House Gone Wrong. After playing truth or dare, 14 yr old Nathan if accused of being a bedwetter. But after a little while does he enjoy it, or want to be in diapers?? How does his friends treat him?  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/207724741-friend-house-gone-wrong

3 week Cabin Trip. When 2 boys are punished for pulling pranks, they are turned back into 2 your olds and treated like the toddlers they are. What could happen???  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/151204452-three-week-cabin-trip

Unexpected Bed Wetting. Skyler is 13 and just starting High School. Now he has to deal with bedwetting too. But it has its up sides, and some good friends too.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/159002962-unexpected-bed-wetting

Nathan's Diapered Summer. 12 yr old Nathan is happy summer is here. His parents ae leaving on a trip and his 19 yr old big bro is in charge and watching over him. However he does not want to deal with accidents and if his lil bro wants to act like his baby bro, then so be it. Its easier to change a diaper than do lots of laundry... Besides maybe its what he wants and needs deep down...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/235686666-nathan%27s-diapered-summer

13 back to Nappies. A 13 yr old boy is having accidents now. He knows that diapers will help, but still is not sure he wants to wear them, esp to school. And then Mom puts her foot down!  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/225848583-13-back-to-nappies

Foster Child. 9 yr old Skyler has been in care for about 5+ yrs. He has spent much of it at a boys ranch which houses foster boys as well as those the parents cant control and the court sends here. He is tired of the ranch and finally got a nice placement in a foster home. However, Skyler now has a problem staying dry at night. So how will the affect his life at his new home with his new daddy.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/225092343-foster-child

Back to Pull Ups. Liam is 12 and his parents and him are moving. The new house is old and kinda scary. He is also starting to stress about a lot of issues to many kids worry about as they grow up. His parents want him to be a Happy Healthy boy and figure a few months of relaxation with no cares in the world will help him out a lot.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/242181001-back-to-pull-ups

Back to Diapers and Pullups.. Charlie has a few accidents and is back into Pullups. Soon he finds that he is not the only one that wears pullups, so do 2 of his best friends. Find out what kind of antics they get into... (currently being updated)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/259823981-back-to-diapers-pull-ups

Framed. . A boy is going camping with his Grandparents and invites his best friend with him. However because of his friends accidents and some lying, his future and wardrobe are changed. So much for being a nice guy...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/165206735-framed

Emergency causes Diapers. Jason is a bedwetter and wears goodnites. But when he uses his goodnites for more than wetting his life changes after that.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/241308358-emergency-causes-diapers

Johns Issues. 2 best friends both wear diapers and they talk about their feelings and events as to how it affects them and the losses in their young lives.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/74912892-john%27s-issue

Bedwetting Twins. The twins are 12, and are staying with family while their parents go to France. When one starts to wet, what happens to them, esp if they cant be told apart???  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/221212831-the-bedwetting-twins

Modeling, Teachers and lot of Diapers. Andy is a 10 yr old child model but the market is flooded with models. He needs some money for his family so he decided to take the one open Modeling job he can find. For the new Pampers for Big kids which come is a perfect size for him, boys 10-14.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/166686628-modeling-teachers-and-lots-of-diapers

Shocked Straight. When a spoiled boy gets in trouble and has to go to Juvi, its an Eye opener for him. He has to wear only diapers at night. His cellmate becomes his best friend and he makes him a promise that will change their lives for ever.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/215106766-shocked-straight

Halloween Baby 10 yr old Bart likes to tell stories. So when he sees Jimmy getting his diaper changed at school, his friends dont belive him when he tells them. What happens next...:  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/urination/halloween-baby.html

My Diapered Son. This is the story of Landen whom is in grade school but still wets his pants sometimes...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/190235393-my-diapered-son

Forced to be a Baby. What happens when the youngest of the boys, at age 10 is wetting his bed. He is shown that he is still the baby of the family and the baby brother.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/202223417-forced-to-be-a-baby

Davey's Story. This is a story of young Davey and how his life has been. He did nto know his father because they thought each other was dead, thanks to his liar of a Mother and even worst of a person.  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/gay/urination/daveys-story/

The Babysitter. What happens when an older brother bullies his lil bro because he has accidents. Well the babysitter thinks that he should know how his lil bro feels...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/152249319-the-babysitter

Boy Doll 13 yr old Jason is tasked with getting his 11 yr old cousin Oliver to grow up. So he decides to try something fun for all.  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/stories/Unknownwriter/Boy_Doll.html

Forced to Wear a Pull Up. A story about a young boy that is forced to wear a pull up and then ends up using it and being treated like a little boy because he used it when he could have gone potty.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/226548926-i-was-forced-to-wear-a-pull-up-true-story

JD. JD is a young grade schooler that is having a very hard time staying dry, esp at night.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/40454186-jd

Days Becoming Diapered. Zach is having accidents now at night and is scared to tell his parents. He is a smart young teen, so he works out a plan but will it work?? What about his big sister, will she be helpful or not.....  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/164137801-days-becoming-diapered

You Dont have to Grow Up. A 16 yr old boy is hired to baby sit a family friends son. But he finds out that the boy is his age and is in diapers. He is shocked and what he learns about being a little boy and a big boy is very interesting...  
ttps://www.wattpad.com/story/244564843-you-don%27t-have-to-grow-up

Last Summer in Diapers. When 2 brothers learn how much fun wearing diapers can be, they exnjoy their summer.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/66623514-last-summer-in-diapers

Stryker's Obsession. The Twins are starting high school (9th grade), but because of a disability that Jack has, they are both put in the same special needs class. However Skyler was top student last year, and should be again in his grade this year. What happens to them and how it affects them.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/160640203-stryker%27s-obsession

Belonging to Daddy. This is a story by Knottedpup. It is one where boys are mind controlled or manipulated using drugs or Hypnosis, to be sissy boys, baby boys, and a whole lot more. This is a very graphic story, so be aware of that. But its a good one too!!!  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/bestiality/belonging-to-daddy/

Potty Pants. A 12 yr old boy realizes he likes and wants to wear diapers. See what happens  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/259463995-potty-pants

Dreams that Cab True.... A 13 yr old boy gets his life long dream fulfilled. This happens after having an accident. (being updated currently)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/258197101-the-dream-that-came-true

My Brother Richie. What happens when a teen does not want to act his age and be a maturing young man. What about how his is younger brother is treated because of his immaturity. Read and learn.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/5642039-my-brother-ritchie

Grandmas House. 15 yr old Jaxson is a bedwetter and made to wear diapers while he is visiting with family. Check to see what happens to him during his visit and after...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/199600989-grandmas-house

Baby Brother is Back. When 10 yr old Mark keeps getting in trouble and ends up suspended from school, his Mother has had enough. When he gest rude and disrespectful to her, she knows that he needs to relearn how to be a big boy and that shee must do what is best for him and her other son, his younger brother.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/249098172-baby-brother-is-back

Back to Babyhood. When a grade schooler is having major issues, including bedwetting, school and social issues the parents decide he needs to escape the stress of the big world and be a little boy (toddler) again. Then maybe even a baby like is baby brother... How does he feel about it??? (new story being updated...)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/180540343-back-to-babyhood

Little for as Long. A teenager is very small for his age. He is being a bad kid and getting into trouble, esp at school. His mom is fed up and figures he can fit into Pull-Ups and will be treated like a little boy as long as he fails to behave. But how long will it really last??? Will she want him to be a big kid and risk the bad behavior again???  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/181886473-little-for-as-long

Daddys Twin Boys. When the twins get in trouble at school, their dad decided to punish them. Since they will nto behave and act like 14 yr olds, then he figures to treat them like the little boys they are acting like.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/213457699-daddy%27s-twin-boys

School for Pampered Boys. Marcus is 14 and going to a very special boarding school. He is also in the a real shock when he learns what the required outfit for all boys to wear is. His new roommate is there to help him out.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/98624026-school-for-pampered-boys

Brothers. 13 yr old adopted brothers have the house to them selves most the time and get to enjoy diapers when they want with each other. They are very close as they have each other for company and comfort instead of parents being around.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/245057338-brothers

Hotel for Boys in Diapers. There are several diaper boys that are living in a hotel. They wear because they need them and want them as they refuse to use the potty like big boys.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/215858214-hotel-for-boys-in-diapers

Little Joey and Ben. Little Joey moved in with Ben and his family. But started having accidents and acting kinda like a little. So what is a caring parent to do???  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/189291677-little-joey-and-ben

Subliminal Baby. What happens when one brother si fed up with the way he is treated because his brother is always messing things up. Well he takes matters into his own hands. He decided his brother should be his baby brother and will behave better that way. But does it work?  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/258254265-subliminal-baby

Diapered by my Younger Brother. A 12 yr old bedwetter is photographed and blackmailed by his evil 10 yr old brother. See what happens...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/194013545-diapered-by-my-younger-brother

Return to Toddlerhood. Michael and his mom are moving. He is intent that he is a big boy and tired of being treated like a little kid. But when he fails to use the potty on the trip like a big boy, will his mom take the advice and product that was given to her by a fellow mom of "big boys"??  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/251911614-return-to-toddlerhood

Becoming a Bedwetter. What happens when a petite 12 yr old is put into diapers for a trip and ends up needing them instead of using the potty like a big boy.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/226686900-story-of-becoming-a-bedwetter

My Brother Found Out. What happens when an older brother finds out his lil 14 yr old bro is wearing goodnites. How will he torment and blackmail him. What will he do to his baby bro??  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/187803450-my-brother-found-out

The Sleep Over. 3 young teens have a sleepover and decide to have some fun with diapers..  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/154744718-the-sleepover

Tommys Tribulations. Tommy starts having accidents. Him mom tires quickly of the extra laundry and decided there is a much better solution. Diapers. But that is not what Tommy wants. (2 parts)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/256011238-tommy%27s-tribulations  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/256691997-tommy%27s-tribulations-2

Falling Deeper Down. A little boy starts wetting the bed. His parents are understanding and loving and realize they miss having a diaperboy around the house.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/109070348-falling-deeper-down

My parents know I am a Diaper Lover. What happens when a teens mom figures out he is wearing diapers? She is going out of town on business and is having someone keep an eye on him, but now with the new info of him wearing diapers will she make any changes to just having someone stop in to check on him nightly???  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/206817065-my-parents-know-i-am-a-diaper-lover

Teen Testers. What happens when a Teen is looking for some income. HE finds a posting for a tester and they provide food and games. However he does not know what Tykeable is, and fails to do a google search to find out about the company..  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/165998383-teen-testers

Diaper Academy This is about a troubled teen that is sent to a special boarding school and he has no idea what awaits him when he arrives to it.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/230416938-%E2%9A%A1diaper-academy-%E2%9A%A1

Pampers Star Boy. What happens when 14 yr old Owen realizes he has been the star of Pampers since he was 2 as he was voted cutest pampered boy. How does he still like acting now??  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/258285330-%F0%9F%8C%9Fpamper%27s-star-boy%F0%9F%8C%9F

Diaper Camp. A teenager gets into trouble at school so his mom decided he has to spend the summer at camp so he can learn respect and how to behave better. But that is not all that happens to him... As is life is forever changed this summer...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/248697139-diaper-camp

Diapered after Movies.... A 10 yr old boy has an problem at the movies so he tries on a diaper, and finds out what he has been missing since he was potty trained... (ongoing)  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/253747581-diapered-after-movie-theater-incident

Diapered Causes. An 11 yr old is a bedwetter and wears goodnites/pullups. But what happens when he has a daytime accident. How does he react? How does his mom help him deal with it?  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/253278479-diapered-causes

Back to Diapers (english version) Eidan starts having accidents and his loving parents decide that diapers might be the best solution to help their son.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/254887966-back-to-diapers-eng-ver

Teen Bed Wetter Parker starts wetting the bed. What does he do? His cool big bro helps him.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/234373165-teen-bed-wetter

Better dry in a Nappy than Wet in Bed. A young boy has to stay with his female cousins and since one is a bedwetter, he is made to wear diapers also, even when he says he does not need them.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/192356489-better-dry-nappy-than-wet-bed

Living in the Secret. Eric is a scared teen that has a huge secret. He wear diapers, even to school. he tries to hide it from everyone, but finally opens up and trusts Ryan. This is the story of what happens after he learns to trust.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/196849657-living-in-the-secret

10 yr old back in Diapers. Jake stays the night at hsi friends how. However it does not go as he planned and because of his actions he ends up in diapers.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/218555090-10-year-old-back-in-diapers

My Diapered Life. Little Jimmy is a diaper boy and this is about how he lives his life day to day..  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/213372437-my-diapered-life

Diapered Sleepover A boy starts wetting the bed and because of it his mom gets his diapers so the bed will stay dry and he can sleep better. Then he has a sleepover. How does it go and what happens with his diapers there???  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/182976896-the-diapered-sleepover

Sam Back to Diapers. . Sam is a High School student that gets in major trouble for fighting at school. He needs to learn how to be a good boy and his parents decide on a proper way to help him learn to behave.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/176209773-sam-back-to-diapers

Diapers. What is is like to be very small and still fit in toddler clothes? Its worst when your "girlfriend" is a large girl and decided you need to be a baby/toddler now including diapers. No more Big boy for you!!!  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/214814423-diaper

The Little Secret A 12 yr old boy starts wetting his bed. His mom is at her wits end and takes him to a special place to have him "checked out" to see what could be wrong with him and what can make him better. He finds out his choices can determine his happiness and how he is treated from now on.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/218218071-the-little-secret-fictional

Kidnapped and Diapered. Two teens are kidnapped and turned back into toddlers, sort of. See what happens with these 2 diapered lads and how they cope with thier new lives  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/252324953-kidnapped-and-diapered

Falling deeper Down. Tommy is having major life issues. So his parents try to find a way to help him.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/109070348-falling-deeper-down

Diaper Stories. This is a posting of many different diaper stories of boys of different ages being bedwetters or babied for many different reasons. Enjoy  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/238492209-my-diaper-stories

More diaper stories.... Just that several different Diaper stories....  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/156384379-diaper-stories

My Embarrassing Diaper Story. The name says it all. Enjoy  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/247955722-my-embarrassing-diaper-stories-homer345

Daycare in Nappies What happens when a mom has to take her son to daycare, but they think he is a baby/toddler because that is the only space they have ready, but he is actually a teen. How does he adapt to his new situation???  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/154260622-daycare-in-nappies

My Little Stepbrother. When a little 4yr old orphan is adopted, he learns how to behave in the new family with his older siblings. The problem is he is small even for a 4 yr old.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/190024166-my-little-stepbrother

A Christmas Wish. A cute Regression story, that reminds us to always treat the younger ones with lots of love, as that is what all little boys need, Hugs, Luvs, attention, snuggles, cuddles and tickles.  
https://www.deviantart.com/georgiansandwich/art/A-Christmas-Wish-867850049

Daddys Little Boy What happens when Daddy brings home a "daddy" that he loves. How does his TB, which is daddy's boy, act, and tha happens when does not want to share daddy's love?  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/48612356-daddy%27s-little-boy

Devon's Dad 13 yr old Devon is a bed wetter. His father is abusive. What happens when Devon has a bad day???  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/219121797-devon%27s-dad

Buying diapers. A 16 yr old wants to try diapers so he orders some. But what happens when his family finds out? You might be suprised...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/198964653-buying-diapers-finished

Diaper Baby. 16 yr old is the size of a 3-4 yr old. He has a medical condition. His 18 yr girlfriend is now saying he is no longer able to please her. So She decided he can be the baby she wants and that her 11 yr old sister can help take care of him. How life can change oh so fast...  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/215493583-diaper-baby

Stories by UnknownWriter These stories include age regression, diapers and many other topics or fetishes relating to boys. Some are listed above, but not all. Enjoy  
https://www.asstr.org/~pza/lists/authors/1o8mhq.html

Awesome Stories by EricH (all diaper boy stories!!! Some of the best on the net for sure!!!!)  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/prolific.html#erich  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr (he is posting his stories here now, slowly, but not complete yet.)

Stories by Knottedpup. Many great diaper boy stories and also sissy boy stories. (or search on nifty for Knottedpup, as not all his stories seem to link to his author listing..... )  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/authors.html#knottedpup 

Diaper boy stories by JD. Lots of fun stories!  
https://www.nifty.org/nifty/authors.html#johndazel

**Author's Note:**

> MANY of these authors have MANY GREAT STORIES on the subject, so check out if they have more listed on the site. I do figure there will be 4+ chapters of this, if not more. As I find more, I will add them. I am not truly ranking these in a special order, however I normally put my favorite couple at the top of each chapter.
> 
> If you know of any stories you suggest please comment on the list and let me know. I will be happy to review and add to the next update. 
> 
> I will be adding other story lists to my page, so keep an eye on it for updates and new lists soon...
> 
> None of these stories are mine and all belong to the author, I am only helping others find these great stories spread across the web...


End file.
